May It Be
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Nicole is a soilder growing up in middle earth,but when her village is attacked she takes desperate measures. She falls in love with the elf Legolas,which is forbidden in her land. She doesn't know who to trust: Her own instinct,or the handsome elf that s


May it be  
Chapter 1 And just like that he was gone. My father, my only hope for the future, was gone. Some say that he had died of old age, other say he died when all the men went into battle. But I didn't care what they said. He was gone. And I was never going to see him again. Who am I? I am Nicole. My father is dead and I am only 15 years old.  
  
Before my father left two months before his death, he said that if he was to leave this world, that I would have to fight for the sake of our people. Did I want to do this? No. But I had no other choice. But I was to do what I had to do. And I wasn't afriad.  
  
But leaving this family was something I had never done before. My sister Kyia was only 8. She didn't know the dangers of war or death because she was so carefree. It was so sad when I told her the news. She went into an outrage and wouldn't talk to me until the day before I had to leave.  
  
"You mean you aren't coming back?"she asked.  
  
"Kyia,I'm sorry. But to protect this family I have to fight."  
  
"Then let me come with you!"  
  
"No. I'm sorry. You'll stay here until our aunt comes and picks you up. That shouldn't be too long."  
  
"But you don't understand! I hate her!"  
  
"As much as I hate fighting. But please do this for me. Kyia, you must be strong for me. Maybe this'll help us find something about my father's dead."  
  
"I wish I could've found that out sooner."  
  
"I wouldn't've made a difference Kyia. What is done is done already. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh,"she started to give me that frown that I hated so much.  
  
"Hey now. Don't do that. There has to be some good in there."  
  
"If father was here there would be."  
  
"Kyia, look, I understand how you feel. Everyone does. Everyone in this village knew him. They all feel the same way as us. But nothing is going to change. Now please stay here while I get Yakul ready. I am leaving tomorrow morning at dawn. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes. I have my stuff."  
  
"Good. Our aunt is here. Now you better be on your best behavior."  
  
"Will you come and visit me?"she asked before she left."  
  
"I do not know Kyia. Hopefully though."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I couldn't believe it. I was actually leaving this home that had been in our family for generations. My mother and father were dead and Kyia was to live with other relatives, while I was off fighting. Kyia, please be strong for me, I thought. This isn't easy for me. And maybe the samurai will stop destroying our village. But until then, you know what I must do.  
  
It was dawn when the soilders came to get me the next morning. Was I afraid? No. I was leaving my past to fight. That was all I could think about. What was to come of my life? That was all up to me. And I had no regets. No looking back now. That was all I could do. I wasn't going to back to my village anymore. I was to stay with the soilders until something happened. But I knew nothing was to happen. Samurai were barbarians. Stealing from people and kill innocents.  
  
We didn't stop riding until late that afternoon when the forest had been cleared out and we were clear of any samurai.  
  
"Beware of any samurai that come this way. If one comes near, you do not strike hime unless you are alone. And also beware of elves around this forest. They are not to be trusted,"said the commanding officer.  
  
But why were elves not supposed to be trusted,I thought. My family had trusted elves for generations. But I was not going to disobey my commanding officer, but neither did I want to hurt my generation.  
  
"You there!"he said as he pointed to me.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
He came over to me with a half smile and a half frown. "You're very stout for a woman soilder. Would you mind scouting the terrians for us?"  
  
"But sir! She doesn't know this areas! She is likely to be killed!"said one soilder in an awkward tone.  
  
"Nonsense. I knew her father for years. If she is as wise as her father, then she should know this areas."  
  
I couldn't believe it. My own commanding officer had actually known my father. But this wasn't time to ask questions.  
  
"Report back to me when the sun starts setting. And don't you dare cross over into Rivendell. That is the land of the elves. You remember what I said about the elves don't you?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Then I will have no trouble from you."  
  
"YAKUL!"I yelled to my horse. "C'mon boy! I can't do this without you!"  
  
But Yakul had already vanished from my site.  
  
"Oh great. He had better not be going into Rivendell. I'll surely be killed if I got over there!"I said as I tried to chase him. But it was no use. The shorter I got to him the further he ran away.  
  
"Oh god. This is not going to be good. Yakul! Come back here now!" But once again, it was no use. And before I knew it, I was almost going over the line into Rivendell.  
  
"Alright. Fine, have it your way,"I said as I started to walk away. But then he finally came in and came back. "You know, you could've gotten me in trouble," I said as we started walking back near the center of the forest. "I don't want to leave the soilders Yakul. They might help me with something and I need you to not wonder off. I probably would've been killed if my commanding officer found out about this,"  
  
I sighed. "But why does that matter to you? You are only a horse and I am only a mere mortal. It's the same thing with elves. Maybe commander is right. Maybe we shouldn't trust in the elves. I have never seen one anyways. And if I had they would probably be helping our village. But they aren't."  
  
Luckly enough there wasn't anything in site. No elves or samurai. We were lucky because someone had heard that samurai were supposed to be heading this way.  
  
The night I decided not to fall asleep with the other men. So I went over to the edge of a cliff and looked out over the valley with Yakul,and I decided to wonder if my father was really dead or alive. And the thing about the commander knowing my father still stalked my mind.  
  
"Lieutenant, why aren't you asleep with the others? I did not ask you to watch over us,"said the commander.  
  
"I am sorry sir. But I could not sleep."  
  
"I know what you seek. And I may not have all the answer right away."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You want to know about your father?"  
  
I heaved a heavy sigh. "As much as I hate to admit it sir."  
  
"Well, your father has been with us for as long as I can remember. I was probably only a little boy when I first met him. He was always nice. He told anyone that if they were down, that they should leave. Fighting was always in his blood. It was so tragic that he died."  
  
"How did he die sir?"  
  
"For that I can not tell you. He had retired a month or two before his death."  
  
That was weird. Then why hadn't he come home to us? Why had he just left without tell us anything?  
  
"The only reason why he didn't go back was because he wanted to stay in the forest. To stay with the elves. And maybe that is the reason he died. Well, I had better get back to camp. You too Lieutenant. We're leaving at dawn."  
  
"Goodnight sir."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I still couldn't believe after all this time that my father had been staying with the elves. Then why had people in the village said that he had died from old age? Well, it did make since because no one had heard from him for so long.  
  
The next morning we all hurried up to get out so none of the elves would find us before that afternoon, so we all decided to head up to Mirkwood.  
  
"Soilders, this is a place of the elves, but do not have any desire to communicate with them in any way. They are not to be trusted."  
  
Once again I was asked to scout out the terrains to see if any elves would be heading in our direction. But to my surprise, Yakul had wondered off again.  
  
"Oh great. Not again. Not in this place. I am surely to be caught by an elf if I don't find him!"  
  
I was still trying to find Yakul an hour later. But I finally stopped chasing him when I entered the relm of the forest.  
  
"Yakul,we shouldn't be here. There are elves in this forest!"  
  
"And what is so wrong with the elves you say?"said a voice directly in front of me. "Well well. This is no mere woman."  
  
"What do you want?!"I asked furiously as I drew my sword at him.  
  
"M' lady I did not ask for a duel. I am Legolas, Prince of the  
Mirkwood Elves."  
  
"I am sorry your honor. But I really should get back. If I am found with an elf, I am surely to be killed."  
  
"But who would kill a lady as fine as yourself?"  
  
"My commander your honor. He does not trust the elves. He says that if we are too communicate with one we are to be killed."  
  
"But have I done any harm to you?"  
  
"No your honor."  
  
He smiled. "Then you shall not be frightened by us. We are mere creatures just like yourself."  
  
"I am sorry your honor, but I really should get back. I need to be back by nightfall."  
  
"M' lady, before you leave, may I ask how long you are staying?"  
  
"Maybe a week your honor."  
  
"Good. Then come and see me tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Your honor?"  
  
He took my hand and kissed it. "It would be my pleasure."  
  
"Yes your honor."  
  
I did not sleep again that night. I couldn't stop thinking about Legolas. Maybe commander was wrong,I thought. Maybe we can trust these elves.  
  
"Lieutenant, you are still up?"asked the commander. "Did you see any elves today?"  
  
I shook my head. "No sir. But sir, I have a question to ask you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sir, why are you so afraid of the elves?"  
  
"One should not ask a question like that until the time is right."  
  
"No sir. The time is now. Please tell me."  
  
He sighed and looked at me. "My family was mysterious killed and ever since I've heard the elves killed our family."  
  
"But sir, what if you had the chance to meet one? Would you change your mind?"  
  
"Are you sure you did not meet one yourself?"  
  
"Yes sir. But I would like you to ask my question. Because I don't think elves are the reason why my father died. Our village has been diseased for a long time sir."  
  
"Lieutenant, it is my past. And you have no right to change my past."  
  
"You are right sir. I don't have the right to change your past or future. That is all up to you. But if you would just listen to me,would you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I can't. It would be against my families honor. Now get to bed. You have a long day ahead of you."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
That next morning I went out to scout the terrains again. But instead of scouting the terrians, I went back to the relm of Mirkwood forest, hoping that Legolas would still be there.  
  
"Yakul,hurry or we'll be caught,"I said.  
  
About fifteen minutes later we were at the relm of the forest, and Legolas was there, waiting.  
  
"M' lady I was worried that you wouldn't come,"he said.  
  
"Your honor, I am sorry I kept you waiting."  
  
"No need. You still came. That is good enough for me."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I am sorry. I am making no since."  
  
"No your honor. It is ok."  
  
"Would you like it if I should you the secret of this forest? I think I could trust you."  
  
"Yes. That would be very kind your honor."  
  
He took me took his garden near the end of his village. It was a very beautiful and majestic place. I was very lucky to come here because he told me that none of the towns people got to go there. I was having a hard time with Yakul because he tried to eat everything in site.  
  
"I'm sorry your honor. He usually isn't like this."  
  
"No matter. My horses do this too. But I must get you back to the forest. It is almost night fall. I am also leaving tomorrow."  
  
At this point I felt like I wanted to hug him and cry, like I did to my father before he left us. But I couldn't do that because this was different. This wasn't wasn't my father and I had to except that he was gone.  
  
Legolas took me back to the relm of the forest before we parted.  
  
"I am sorry it had to be this way,"he said.  
  
"Do not worry about it your honor. We all have to follow one path wither we like it or not. Will you come back?"  
  
He stepped closer to me and but his hand on my face.  
  
"I do not know. But do not count on it. For I am only a lonely being in this world. Now go before you get caught."  
  
That night was not like any other night, even though I still did not sleep. I wanted to follow Legolas, but I knew I had a job to do. If only I could run away, I thought.  
  
"Lieutenant, you really should get to sleep. We are leaving in the morning,"said the commander.  
  
I shook my head. "I'm not going."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I'm not going. I'm going to stay here until Legolas returns."  
  
"You met one of the elves didn't you?!"  
  
"Yes. Yes I did. The elves are not as bad as you think. They do not want to kill us or harm us in any way. They are kind!"  
  
"Fine! Do want you may. While you wait here and die with the other mortals."  
  
The next morning I watched as the other soilders road on ahead of me. What am I doing,I thought. Legolas isn't going to come back. He even told me himself that he was leaving.  
  
"Yakul! Come here boy!" He started to trot over to me. "Good boy,"I whispered. "We might as well get out of this forest if Legolas isn't coming back. Let's go!"  
  
We rode hard into the night. The winds started to pick up by the time we got into fangorn forest.  
  
"So this is it. Fangorn forest. The forest of the Ents. This is not a place were we shall rest for the night. Run Yakul."  
  
Yakul didn't stop until dawn. But that time we were near Rivendell again.  
  
"Good boy,"I whispered. "But I know this not where Legolas is going to be. But there is no use in trying to find him now. We might as well go back to the village. My destiny was not to go fight with the soilders. I can not fight off the samurai. I am only a woman. I will never fight or marry the likes of an elf."  
  
Yakul left the forest around that afternoon before sunset. It was cold and raining. But we had to find some way home.  
  
As the sun started to sun, I smelled something foul in the air. It was burning animal flesh coming from somewhere to the east. Yakul started to turn back, but I stopped him.  
  
"No Yakul. That is not our battle. We must go home. That is our path." The only path we have,I thought. Otherwise, we are going to die. "Run Yakul!"  
  
But suddenly we were stopped by a ranger.  
  
"You won't get far,"he said. "Especially with that burning animal flesh."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Aragon."  
  
"I have heard of you. Legolas told me about you."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yes. I met him two days ago in the Mirkwood forest. He left this morning. But he dare not tell me where he went."  
  
"He has been sent off to Rivendell, and so have I."  
  
I couldn't believe it,I thought. And I was right by Rivendell.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Can you please give this to him?"I asked as I took off my crystal dagger that Kyia had given to me. "I would appreciate it."  
  
"I will do my very best to protect it."  
  
"Thank you. Go Yakul!I said as we rode off.  
  
It took Yakul and I three days before we got home. But something happened while we were gone. Something that I did not intend. The village was gone. There was nothing but burning houses and burning animal flesh. No,I thought. This couldn't be happening!  
  
"Sister!"  
  
It was Kyia. She had been alive all this time!  
  
"Kyia! What happened?"  
  
"The samurai came and burned all the house."  
  
I sighed. I knew this was going to happen,I thought. Why hadn't I stayed at home?  
  
"Is everyone.dead?"  
  
"No. Some people fled."  
  
"Why didn't you go with them?"  
  
"Because I thought everyone was dead!"  
  
"Kyia,we can't stay here. Get up on Yakul."  
  
"But where are we going?"  
  
"I do not know Kyia. But we have to get out of here before the samurai come back and we're dead."  
  
I got up on Yakul and we started riding south again.  
  
By the time we got into the forest, the foul smell and got worse. That made us worry.  
  
"How many animals do they have to kill?"Kyia asked.  
  
"Do not worry about it. That is not our war Kyia. I just wish I could smell. There's so much blood in the air."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Rohan. That's the only place we'll be safe."  
  
"But won't we have to cross Fangorn forest to get there?"  
  
"Yes. And what is wrong with that."  
  
"Well,you've heard everyone saying that Fangorn Forest is evil. That place is full of Ents."  
  
"But I was there only five days ago and I didn't see any Ents."  
  
"But were you sure that there were no Ents?"  
  
"Well,I saw lots of trees,but none that spoke."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Even if there were Ents we would have to show them respect."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Well,what if they don't believe that we're just mere mortals and they try to kill us. The tress in that forest are old. You know that they probably can't hear or see well."  
  
"Well,then that's for us to find out then."  
  
She shook her head. "You are hopeless."  
  
It took us two days to get to where we couldn't smell the burning flesh anymore. But something else was happening. Samurai had come back to kill more people.  
  
"What if they finally realize that we aren't dead?! Then what do we do?" Kyia asked.  
  
"Then we'll have to get out of the forest. Rohan shouldn't be too long. Do not worry."  
  
Rohan was a beautiful country about 4 days away from our old village. And it would be the only place to go since our village was gone.  
  
"I just hope they welcome us. I heard that Rohan has started to go into a dark trance."  
  
"Now who told you that?"  
  
"Aunt did. She said that even if everyone from the village is spared that Rohan will not take us in. For no one is welcome there anymore."  
I just hope I meet Legolas there,I thought. I do miss him.  
  
"Sister,are you ok?"  
  
"Yes. I am fine."  
  
"Will you please tell me what happened while you were gone?"  
  
"Well,there really isn't much to tell."  
  
"But why did you come back?"  
  
"Well,I left."  
  
"But why? Didn't you want to fight?"  
  
"Well,I met someone here and I wasn't supposed to,and so I left."  
  
"Who did you meet?"  
  
"An Elf. By the name of Legolas. He is prince of the Mirkwood elves."  
  
"Oh. Was he handsome?"  
  
"Yes. Yes he was. And I was so stupid to fall in love with him. To fall in love with an immortal. But it was a good thing I left. Then you would have been dead."  
  
"I could have survived."  
  
I scoffed. "You wouldn't last three days on your own. You are far too young to be out in the wild alone."  
  
"And I guess you would know how."  
  
"Kyia,I was out on my own for six days."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And this isn't a good time to be alone. Not with all these samurai lurking about."  
  
"No. Your right. I should not have said anything. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"What is there to forgive?"  
  
She sighed. "No. I guess not."  
  
"Do not worry. We will get to Rohan alive. No one is going to die Kyia."  
  
"So,tell me more about Legolas,"Kyia said as we rode into the night.  
  
"There really isn't much more to tell."  
  
"But what was his village like?"  
  
"He didn't live in a village. He lived in the trees with the rest of the elves from Mirkwood."  
  
"Oh. That sounds neat."  
  
"It wasn't just neat Kyia. It was beautiful."  
  
"I bet. Will Rohan be that beautiful?"  
  
"No. Probably not."  
  
"Have you ever been to Rohan?"  
  
"No I have not Kyia. Alright,let's take a rest. Yakul's probably had enough for three days."  
  
"You mean we've been on the road for only three days? It seems like it's been weeks."  
  
"I can understand that. You stay here with Yakul. I'll go see if there are any samurai. If there are then we'll have to leave. But there can't be because this is Fangorn Forest."  
  
"Fangorn Forest? You mean we're actually staying here?!"  
  
"Kyia,I am sorry. But we have no other place to go. There are no Ents here. They are all up north."  
  
"How far is it until we reach Rohan?"  
  
"Only half a day. It isn't very far."  
  
"And I thought Rohan was four days away from us."  
  
"I guess it isn't when you aren't paying attention. Now watch after Yakul. I'll be back soon."  
  
It was so dark in Fangorn Forest that I really couldn't see anything, so I stopped looking for samurai.  
  
"Sister,can you see to me like you did before we left?"  
  
"I guess I can."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Star Gaze~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni  
  
Kagayaita hoshitachi ha  
  
Itsu no hi mo kawarazuni mitsumeteru  
  
Bokutachi no koto wo  
  
Hontou no yasashisa wo  
  
Omou tabi mayou no ha  
  
Kizutsuita anata no chikara ni nari tai kara ta ne  
  
Kanashii toki ya sabishii toki  
  
Boku ha itsu de mo soba ni iru  
  
Soredemo boku ha anata no itami wo  
  
Kawatte agerare ha shi nai  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni  
  
Kagayaita hoshitachi no  
  
Manazashi ga eien no yasashisa ka mo shirenai ne  
  
Kono hoshi de bokutachi ga  
  
Meguriau guuzen ha  
  
Ashita he no tobira wo akehanatsu yuuki ni naru ne  
  
Mou sugu asa ga otozuretara  
  
Hoshi ha mienaku naru keredo  
  
Yami no naka de mo hikari no naka de mo  
  
Shizuka ni mirai wo matteru  
  
Toki ni ha kotoba yori mo  
  
Hitotsu no hohoemi ga  
  
Kurayami de oboreta yume  
  
Tasuke dashite kureru  
  
Mou sugu asa ga otozuretara  
  
Hoshi ha mienaku naru keredo  
  
Yami no naka de mo hikari no naka de mo  
  
Shizuka ni mirai wo matteru  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni  
  
Kagayaita hoshitachi no  
  
Manazashi ga eien no yasashisa ka mo shirenai ne  
  
Hoshi no manazashi ni narou  
  
That night was very calm. Kyia didn't do anything at all during the  
night, and the trees didn't do a thing. Good,I thought. Now I can  
finally get some rest.  
  
We were back on to the road to Rohan by dawn the next morning.  
  
"Are we there yet?"Kyia asked as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Not yet. It'll take us awhile Kyia. But do not go back to sleep."  
  
"Why? We aren't going to see anything."  
  
"Oh, we might. We might."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
I smelled the air. "It's Orc blood. They've been through here."  
  
"Will they come back?"  
  
"I am not sure. But at this rate, we had better fly to Rohan."  
  
"Or just ride really fast."  
  
"That's what I meant."  
"Oh."  
  
"Kyia,we can't go to Rohan."  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"I have a feel that we might be passing some Orcs along the way. We  
must try to get to Helm's Deep. I heard there was a long hill beside  
it. Maybe we can stay there until we know what to do. I am sorry. This  
wasn't exactly my first choice. But as it looks like now, we don't  
have any other choice. And this'll probably be the fastest way to get  
to Helm's Deep if we don't disturbe any warg-riders."  
  
"Have you ever seen a warg-rider?"  
  
"No I have not."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yes it is. C'mon Yakul!"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Once again, we rode hard and Yakul didn't stop until we reached Helm's  
Deep.  
  
"Well,there it is. Helm's Deep."  
  
"And the hill is right beside it like you said. Do you think anyone is  
living in Helm's Deep?"  
  
"I do not know Kyia. And I do not wish to go there."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"The hill is on the right. Do you see it?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I do. Do you think anyone is living on that hill?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Oh. But then how are we supposed to get food?"  
  
"We'll manage somehow Kyia. Do not worry."  
  
When we got to the hill, me managed to find a little village. But no  
one was living there.  
  
"Where are they living now?  
  
"I do not know. But we might as well salvage while we can. We may not  
stay here for long. And we might have to go to Helm's Deep."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Kyia,that is our only chance right now. Please do not be of a burden.  
Father would say the same thing."  
  
We decided to make camp later that night. The rain came would not not  
stop. Kyia wouldn't sleep because she was scared.  
  
"I miss father,"she said,trembling.  
  
"As so do I. But what has happened as already happened."  
  
"Why do you keep saying that?"  
  
"Because it is true." The only thing I wished for was Legolas. I was  
only hoping that he was alright.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes. I am fine Kyia."  
  
"Can you sing for me again?"  
  
"Alright. I'll sing a song that father used to sing for me that used  
to get me to sleep." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flying Away~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moetsukita chihei no kanata  
  
Hitosuji no asahi ga kagayaku  
  
Kizutsuitemo egao wo wasurenai  
  
Itsuka aeru ashita wo sagasou  
  
Sayonara higashi no sora he tabidatsu tori yo  
  
Sekai wa itsumo omae no subete wo tsutsumu  
  
Namida sae nakushita asa ni  
  
Mou ichido nani ka ga hajimaru  
  
Oikaketemo todokanai mono nara  
  
Inochi kakete kono te ni tsukamou  
  
Flying away kokoro no mama ni tondeyukitai  
  
Flying away kimi no tame nara sora wo kakeyou Flying.  
  
Sayonara higashi no sora he tabidatsu tori yo  
  
Sekai wa itsumo omae wo matteita hazu  
  
Flying away kaze ni dakarete tondeyukitai  
  
Flying away kimi no tame nara jiyuu ni nareru Flying.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The days were growing short, and we started running out of food in a hurry. But I did not want to tell Kyia that It was time to go to Helm's Deep.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?"she asked.  
  
"We must eat what we can. There must be a garden here somewhere."  
  
"I know where one is. Down that way,"she said,pointing to the left near Helm's Deep. "But are you sure you want to go that way?"  
  
"It's the only way Kyia. Do you want to starve?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I must go. It is the only way we have to survive."  
  
The way to the forest was not very long. When I got there, there were men heading into Helm's Deep. And to my surprise,I saw a glimpse of Legolas riding with the men. Please come back,I thought. I need you one last time.  
  
But he did not come my way. He did not even look my way. Where are you going,I thought. Please come back Legolas. Just one last time. Please.  
  
That night I went back to the side of the hill,hoping that Legolas was sure come and greet me. Who am I kidding,I thought. They are getting ready for a war down there. I am sure of it. Please don't die on me Legolas. Not when I need you the most.  
  
"Were you waiting on me?"said a voice from behind me.  
  
I stood up and looked at the face behind me. It was Legolas. "You came back?"  
  
"I thought you might have missed me."  
  
He came over to me and we embraced and I started to cry.  
  
"Hey now. It's going to be ok."  
  
"You are going to die. Aren't you?"  
  
"No. I can't die. Not now. Not when you need me the most."  
  
"Then why are you going to fight?"  
  
"Because I have to do it for the sake of Rohan. Once we get the Orcs out of here I promise I will come back."  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"Shhhhh. It's going to be alright. I promise."  
  
He put his chin on my head and started to play with my hair. "God I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. Why don't you come down to Helm's Deep with me?"  
  
"I can't.Legolas.I'm sorry,but I can't."  
  
"Why not?  
  
"I have to take care of my sister."  
  
"That would make since. We are on the brink of war. But please do not go anywhere."  
  
"I promise."  
  
He drew me closer to him and our lips met.  
  
"Why do you love me? I am only a mere mortal Legolas."  
  
"I know. But I can't leave you. Besides,I love you."  
  
"Legolas."  
  
He put my head on his chest and started playing with my hair again.  
  
"I am sorry. But I must go. Aragon will be awfully mad if I am not back soon."  
  
I nodded. "I understand."  
  
"I promise to come back. Ok?"  
  
I looked at him at and nodded again. "Please be careful Legolas."  
  
"I will. You know how good I am with a bow and arrow."  
  
I smiled. "How could I forget."  
  
He kissed me on the forehead. "I love you." Then he walked again.  
  
I love you too. Please come back alive,I thought.  
  
The rain seemed to come down harder by each moment. I stayed up, sitting by Kyia and worrying about Legolas. I couldn't seem to get my mind off of him. What am I supposed to do Legolas,I thought. I can't cry for you. Just please be safe.  
  
"Sister,are you ok?"Kyia asked as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Yes Kyia. I'm fine."  
  
"Is there a battle going on down there?"  
  
"Yes Kyia. A fight between men,a dwarf,and elves against ten thousand Orcs."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"You saw him again. Didn't you?"  
  
"Yes I did. Get some rest. He is going to be here once this battle is over."  
  
"What if he does not make it?"  
  
"He will Kyia. I am sure of it."  
  
The battle lasted well into dawn. And there was still no sign of  
Legolas.  
  
"Do you think he made it?"  
  
"Let's go down there and see. He might be waiting for us."  
  
"Alright."  
  
When we got down to the hill we could see that the battle was already over. But there was still no sign of Legolas. Please be alive Legolas,I thought. I can't lose you now. No.not now.  
  
"I'm back,"said a voice behind us. It was Legolas. He was still alive.  
  
"My god. You are still alive. I knew it."  
  
"I promised you that I would come back didn't I? And here I am."  
  
I smiled. "Yes. Yes you are."  
  
"But I am not familiar with that face behind you,"he said smiling.  
  
"That is my younger sister. Her name is Kyia."  
  
"Now I remember. Yes. You told me about her."  
  
"Legolas.she wants to know where we are going."  
  
He went over to her and pick her up,and she started to laugh. Then she smiled and winked at me.  
  
"You guys can come with Aragon, Gandalf, Gimli, and I if you would like."  
  
"That would be nice. Is that alright Kyia?"  
  
She smiled at me and nodded.  
  
"I guess then we'll go with you then."  
  
"Good."He walked closer. "I'm glad that you are ok."  
  
"I'm glad that you are still alive."  
  
"I'm glad that I'm with you."  
  
"Please stay with me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
He drew my lips closer to his and they met. I wish that moment could've lasted forever. Oh I much I loved him.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He smiled. "You are very much welcome."  
  
Epilogue  
  
Legolas,Kyia,and I set out with the rest of the crew that afternoon. Legolas then asked me if I would love him forever.  
  
"You know I will Legolas,"I said.  
  
"Then don't leave me.please."  
  
I smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. So I will love you forever."  
  
And with that,our lips met because of our undoublty love.  
End 


End file.
